


Rocky Beaches

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: Reddit Prompts [100]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Silly, Swimming, Swimming lesson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25203163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: Based on a prompt from r/dragonage.Inspired by:Prompt 1: The LI of your OC gives your OC swimming lessons.Zevran and Sevarra Amell visit a random beach in Amaranthine arling post-Awakening.
Relationships: Female Amell/Zevran Arainai
Series: Reddit Prompts [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1153856
Kudos: 5





	Rocky Beaches

The beach was not at all like the ones back home. Back home, there was sand, warm sun, and glassy blue sea that stretched far into the horizon. This… was not it. The blue-green sea crashed against the stony shore and not far off, rocky cliffs rose as if in a bid to touch the sky. He sighed and squared his shoulders. This place would have to do for now.

The object of his affections, the thief of his heart, slid out of her saddle in an undignified manner. Granted, she had just recently learned how to ride, so any landing that was on her feet and not her rump or face was good enough for now. He followed suit, albeit in a far more dignified manner. After a quick request to Fang to protect the horses, she took several strides forward and threw her hands open with a broad smile on her face.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” she asked.

He made a mildly approving hum. It was nowhere near as pretty as what could be had back home, but the land, like its people, held their own rough-hewn charms. _Some more charming than others_ , he thought as he drank in the sight of his amora in a relaxed and contented state.

“Did you remember to bring it?” Zevran asked.

“A bathing costume? Of course,” she answered with a smile. “Did you?”

“You wound me, my dear Warden. I am always prepared!” He placed the back of one hand to his forehead in a bit of playful dramatic posing. A grin overtook his features when she burst into a fit of giggling.

She pulled off her boots first, then began working at the buckles and ties of her leather armor. It wasn’t her usual uniform, but still offered more protection than the typical robes she wore whenever she could get away with it. He found himself too enchanted by the view to give a ‘gentlemanly’ offer of assistance.

“I found this spot some months ago, while you were away,” she nattered while wiggling out of her smallclothes. She retrieved a yellow and green striped suit from the bag at her feet and began pulling it up her body. “If you were to go east about half a league, you’d find the spot where my recruits and I rescued Ser Bensley’s daughter, Eileen.”

“So you got lost after rescuing someone’s daughter?” he asked with a smirk.

“Excuse you! I was _exploring_!” she said with mock irritation. After pulling the upper half of the swimming costume over her head and tugging it into place, she continued. “You should’ve seen the look on the kidnappers’ faces. Once I said who I was, half of them shat their pants and ran away!”

He shook his head and snickered. The sight of his lover inspired many things, but fear was not one of them. At least, not in his case. He drank in the sight of her, long dark hair woven into a braid and worn like a circlet around her head and her scars hidden beneath the green and yellow costume that ran from shoulder to mid-thigh. Depending on the time of year, people back in Antiva simply did not bother with swimming costumes and played in the waves in their smalls. That said, Ferelden was cold, stony, and stormy by nature; it was hardly a surprise that its beaches followed suit.

“Well, are you going to get ready? Or are you going to go in the nude?” Sevarra smirked with a hungry look in her eye.

“You would like that, wouldn’t you, my little minx?”

“Oh, I certainly wouldn’t complain. But you _might_ be more comfortable properly attired,” she answered while wearing a cat-like grin.

Several minutes later, the sea eagerly lapped at their feet and legs as they waded out from the shore. He made certain to keep a firm but gentle hold on her hand. The water was colder than what he was used to, but that didn’t matter. He needed to focus.

“You are remarkably calm, amora. Many would find the ocean an intimidating place to venture.”

She blinked several times and looked up at him with confusion. “Wait, are you suggesting…” A laugh bubbled from her throat. “Zev, darling. I grew up on _an island in the middle of a massive lake._ I was taught how to swim as a child!”

He raised his brows. “Truly? But did you not tell me that the templars forbade all the mages from leaving that dusty old tower?”

“Well, yes. But it wasn’t always that way. When I was a child, we were still allowed outside with supervision. It wasn’t until a couple of years before I left that things got… draconian. Let me ask you a question. Which is easier: teaching a child to swim, or expecting a full-grown man in plate armor to go out into the water to rescue the poor little idiot who got too far from the shore?”

He gave a conceding shrug. “Well, that means I can do… THIS!” He pulled her deeper into the water, where he grabbed her and snogged her… and pulled them beneath the waves for a moment or two.

“EEK! You fiend! I’ll get you for that!” Sevarra squealed once she bobbed back up above the water.

He cackled and made to swim out of reach. “You’ll have to catch me first!”


End file.
